


Iwaoi/Kagehina Oneshots

by AnonymousFanGirl003



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emetophobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFanGirl003/pseuds/AnonymousFanGirl003
Summary: These are a collection of one-shots that I've posted on my tumblr. Most, if not all, are kagehina and iwaoi. Some are sickfics and some are just fluffy. Possible smut in the future?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

The Beautiful Boy

THIS IS AN IWAOI AU. Iwaizumi is an artist trying to sell his art on a street corner and Oikawa is a handsome boy who comes across his booth. In this AU they do not yet know each other and they aren’t volleyball players. They’re also working adults. 

********

Iwaizumi sits in a small booth and awaits for people to take notice of his art that hangs perfectly in a row. The street that day appeared desolate. Only a few passersby took notice of his booth but they only granted him a measly glance in his direction. Iwaizumi worked hard on these pieces and yet no one seemed to care or take notice. As the hours passed he felt as if he should simply give up. That is until one particular boy caught his eye.  
What Iwaizumi noticed first about this boy was how strangely ethereal he seemed as he walked. As if he was walking on air. His hair reminded him of delicate paint strokes and his skin gleamed in the sunlight like dew on a leaf. His whole being reminded Iwaizumi of those old, ancient greek statues you’d see in a museum. The statues always appeared otherworldy yet beautiful to Iwaizumi, and so did this boy. And his EYES. They reminded Iwaizumi of morning sunlight threading through tree branches in a dense forest. Iwaizumi found himself enamored by this mysterious stranger in only a moment. As Iwaizumi watched this boy he noticed girls flocking toward him in an instant. The boy smiled and greeted them but if Iwaizumi looked closely he could see a glimmer of disinterest in the boy’s eyes. His pretty smile was deceitful towards the girls who looked at him as if he was a god. 

He started waving the girls goodbye and pointed toward Iwaizumi’s booth. Iwaizumi’s heart started beating erratically. His emotions started to tangle with a mixture of odd giddiness and anxiety. The boy approached Iwaizumi with a smile but this smile was different from the one he was using with the girls. To Iwaizumi’s delight, there was a glimmer of interest in his eyes this time. When Oikawa was finally standing in front of him, Iwaizumi could smell the scent of spring, a combination of roses and fresh air. The smell surrounded Iwaizumi.

“Hey, I noticed your paintings when I was walking by, they are really pretty,” the boy said with a smile. Iwaizumi found his whole world spinning in that instant. The boy lifted his slender finger and pointed toward a portrait behind Iwaizumi. It was a portrait of women whose eyes were dripping with glittering tears, the view of picturesque hills behind her. Iwaizumi’s cheeks became hot. 

“Wa-wow, that ones actually my favorite” Iwaizumi said, internally cringing at his persistent stammering. “While it should be, it’s very well done. My names Oikawa by the way, may I ask you yours?” Oikawa asked, his voice coming out deep and smooth. Iwaizumi thought his heart might just stop because of how fast it was beating. “Iwa-Iwaizumi” he stammered. Oikawa’s smile widened. 

“Iwai-zu-mi” Oikawa said with a slow, teasing drawl. Iwaizumi felt his whole body flush with heat. “You know, your art wasn’t actually the first thing I noticed when I walked by, it was actually you, although both are pretty beautiful”. That was it, Iwaizumi was going to die from pure happiness. “O-Oh?” was all Iwaizumi could manage. 

“May I ask for your number, Iwa?” Oikawa asked. The sudden nickname and the question itself made Iwaizumi think he must be dreaming. There was no way this man, so beautiful and unreal, just asked for his number. He truly felt like he really may die. “Y-yes, I-I’d like that”. Iwaizumi, with shaking hands, wrote his number down on an old receipt for one of his paintings. Oikawa looked at the number then back at Iwaizumi. “And how bout’ I buy one of your pretty paintings too, something to remember you by before I call you”. Iwaizumi found himself realizing that this was reality, not only was this the most beautiful man that Iwaizumi ever saw but he also liked his art. It was all happening so fast but Iwaizumi didn’t mind, he was beyond delighted. 

“Yes, of course, thank you!” Iwaizumi blurted out. Oikawa let out a soft, sweet chuckle to Iwaizumi’s response. When Oikawa bought the painting he looked Iwaizumi in the eyes and brushed his slender fingertips against Iwaizumi’s hand. He started leaning forward and Iwaizumi felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Oikawa got so close that Iwaizumi could feel his hot breath against his ear. “Call me,” he said, his breath tickling Iwaizumi’s ear. And then soft, warm lips brushed against Iwaizumi’s cheek. Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a farewell salute and a flirtatious wink before walking away. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa’s figure disappear in the distance. He was just there but once he left all traces of him seemed to disappear. Just like some kind of divine being who only exists when they want to. 

Once Oikawa was gone Iwaizumi collapsed even further in his seat and started smiling with uncontainable giddiness.

Iwaizumi was incandescently happy at that moment


	2. Oikawas Fear and Kageyamas Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is sick and the only one there to take care of him is Kageyama. What will unfold?

WARNING: ⚠️VOMIT AND SICKNESS!⚠️

My body felt like it was burning and my stomach felt like it was being stabbed by knives. The pain was unbearable but I’m not going to let the pain get to me. Not well he’s here. Kageyama was standing in front of me, he told me he wanted to speak with me and that it was important. Why in the world am I here? I would rather be anywhere else.

“Look, if you’re here to tell me that you’re gonna beat me someday you’re dead wrong,” I told him, a smirk forming on my lips. His expression stayed as serious as ever, his eyes were narrowed and he had a deep frown. His face seemed unchanging as if his expression was carved from stone. 

“I’m not here to tell you that, I just have one question to ask you,” he said, his voice deep and assertive. God, he better hurry. My stomach continued to ache and I could feel my legs beginning to shake ever so slightly, I had the desperate urge to just let my legs fall from beneath me. I pushed that urge as far away as I could. There’s no way I can show weakness in front of him, it would only prove that he’s better than me. I simply can’t let that happen. “Well spit it out already,” I said, the air getting heavier with every passing second. I watched as Kageyama opened his mouth to speak but before I could hear what he had to say a sharp ringing started echoing in my ears. My head now ached along with my stomach. Kageyama’s voice sounded like a distant echo as my world began to spin. No. No. No. This can’t be happening, why now? Why does it have to be in front of him? I thought to myself. The foundation of my world cracked beneath my feet and I fell to the ground, my legs had decided to give in. I could hear the faint sound of Kageyama calling my name and my heart began to call my name, my heart begins to ache. Don’t call my fucking name like I’m some kind of helpless rodent. My world descended to darkness. 

***

I woke up to the sun blinding my eyes, making the world look like it’s been painted in bright white light. Where the hell am I? 

“Oikawa?” I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head to see Kageyama look at me. I found myself achingly mortified 

“What the hell..” was all I managed. “You fainted while I was talking to you, I had to take you to a hospital. They said you just had a fever” Kageyama explained. So that’s where I am, of course. A hospital. I’ve lost, I can feel Kageyamas eyes boring into me. He’s probably thinking about how pathetic I am. I truly am pathetic, aren’t I? I’m in a hospital and the guy standing next to me is better in every way. He’s a winner. I’m anything but. I can’t seem to do anything right. “Leave,” I said, the words escaping my lips without much thought. “I know you don’t like me but I can’t just leave you. I have to take you home” Kageyama said. In my head, I saw an image of Kageyama smiling when he realizes how pathetic I truly am. The image stuck inside my head well I sit there when suddenly I felt an agonizingly uncomfortable lurching feeling in my stomach. Increasing amounts of saliva starting forming in my mouth and my palms began to sweat. An uncomfortable burning feeling erupted from my chest to my lungs. “I’m gonna-”. I couldn’t finish because I felt the vomit rising in my throat, I clenched my teeth and covered my mouth with my hand. Kageyama seemed to get the message and grabbed a trash can. He put it under me and the throw up left my mouth. My throat burned even more as I threw up and my breathing ceased momentarily. My whole body started sweating and tears started forming in my eyes. Those tears, though, weren’t entirely because I was vomiting. It was because Kageyama was the one watching me throw up. Once I was done the room was silent and I felt my heartache even further from humiliation.

“I’m gonna sleep,” I said, breaking the silence abruptly. The truth was I just wanted to disappear. I closed my eyes but before descending into sleep I could hear Kageyamas voice. 

“What I wanted to tell you before was that...I’ve always looked up to you. I wanted to be like you even. I thought you were cool. You were the reason I kept striving to become better and better at volleyball”. After I heard those words, I let the world drift away from me and I fell asleep. 

The End (Thanks for Reading)


	3. Hinata Never Gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets sick, which is a rarity for him. He tries to bear with it but when he can't anymore Kageyamas there for him.

⚠️ WARNING: SICKFIC (VOMIT)⚠️

Hinata rarely gets sick. The few times he got sick they were only tiny colds, nothing more than sniffles. But today was different. Hinata woke up with a throbbing headache, his whole head felt like it was burning and aching. Like little needles were poking his forehead and his neck with uncomfortable persistence. Hinata found it agonizing as well as shocking. He’s never felt anything like it before. Hinata groaned as he slowly stood up from his bed, the throbbing pain only increasing now that he was on his feet.

It’ll go away. Hinata thought to himself. It had to, today they had a practice match against Nekoma and he was way too ecstatic to let a headache get in his way. Hinata fought through the pain, as he walked his way to the bathroom to shower. It hurt so bad it was making his palms sweaty from the pain. He felt like crying because it was such an unusual feeling for him. His heart pounded from the agony. Each beat of his heart was like a loud trumpet sound ringing in his ears. A nervous lump grew in his throat as the pain continued. Hinata assumed that if he had a warm shower the pain would disappear.

When Hinata entered the shower the warm water felt good on his back, but the pain didn’t resist. Hinata started getting really worried now that the pain had yet to leave. His heart raced even faster and his head felt like it was spinning. An aching feeling festered in Hinata's heart and in the pit of his stomach. He wanted nothing more than for the pain to go away. Knowing Hinata he was going to remain persistent until the very end. He got dressed and grabbed his book bag, leaving the house while still feeling the pain in his head.

He fumbled his way to school with the aching pain in his head making his other limbs react too. His legs started to ache and so did his stomach. His whole body felt hot despite the cold autumn air. The pain in his stomach started to become worse than his head as he continued to walk. His stomach felt like it was twisting and turning with every movement and he felt sharp pains from his chest down to his stomach. It hurt so bad Hinata felt small tears form at the corners of his eyes. Hinata stopped walking because he felt that his legs might collapse from underneath him. His gripped his stomach as the pain only became worse. He could sense other students on their way to school eyeing him with curiosity and concern but no one stopped to ask if he was okay. Suddenly Hinata heard a familiar voice from behind him.

“Hinata, dumbass, start walking or you’ll be late for class!” Kageyama called out. Hinata heard Kageyama approach him and felt mortified. The last thing Hinata wanted was to have Kageyama see him like this. But it was too late, Hinata couldn’t find the strength to move. Kageyama stood in front of him and his eyes widened.

“Kageyama, don’t look at me please!” Hinata whimpered. “Hinata...your face is...really red,” Kageyama said, reaching out his hand. Kageyama placed his hand on Hinata's forehead and Hinata found himself feeling even hotter from Kageyama's touch. Kageyama's face warped into an expression of concern. “Hinata you’re burning up, you need to go home now!” Kageyama shouted. Hinata shook his head, tears streaming down his face from the pain and stress. “I can’t move,” Hinata muttered.

Without a word, Kageyama lifted Hinata in his arms bridal style and started walking in the opposite direction of the school. Hinata felt safe in Kageyama's embrace and found himself no longer feeling the urge to cry. “You idiot, if you were so sick why didn’t you just stay home?” Kageyama asked. Hinata didn’t respond, he couldn’t find the strength to. Instead, Hinata dug his head into Kageyama's chest for more warmth. Meanwhile, Kageyama found his face becoming hot from the contact. Kageyama carried Hinata to his home in silence while watching Hinata's eyes flutter shit in Kageyama's embrace.

When they got to Hinata's house Kageyama carefully placed Hinata in bed and covered him with a blanket. “I’m gonna get you a warm towel for your head,” Kageyama said but before he could leave he felt a small tug on his sleeve. “Don’t go Kageyema, please stay with me,” Hinata said in a weak, small voice. Kageyama's heart ached from the sound of Hinata's weak, trembling voice. He sat down next to Hinata in silence, making the decision right then and there that he wasn’t going to go to a school that day. Hinata laid there feeling safer because of Kageyama’s company. Hinata started to shut his eyes but suddenly he felt saliva start to grow in his mouth and felt a burning sensation deep in his throat. Hinata felt like he might throw up. The feeling of bile slowly started to crawl up his throat and he quickly gripped Kageyama's arm in urgency. Kageyama noticed and immediately realized what was about to happen. He quickly grabbed a trash can from Hinata's room and gave it to Hinata. Hinata felt the bile burn his throat and felt his eyes water from the sensation. Soon enough he began vomiting into the trash can, his hands gripping the trash can until his knuckles turned white. Kageyama brushed some of Hinata's hair out of his face as Hinata threw up. The feeling of throwing up was so uncomfortable that once again tears streamed his face. The throw up hit the back of his throat and made him gag even further.

When Hinata finished throwing up Kageyama put the trash can back on the floor and urged Hinata to lay back down. Hinata knew he should feel embarrassed for throwing up in front of Kageyama but he didn’t have the strength to care at that moment. Instead, Hinata found himself wondering why Kageyama was here taking care of him instead of going to school. Wasn’t he going to miss the practice match?

“Kageyama...why are you being so nice to me? You know the practice match is today” Hinata said in a weak little whisper. Kageyama looked at Hinata and his face slowly became rosy.

“Because you idiot...I-I care about you...da-dumbass” Kageyama stammered. Hinata felt his heart become warm and his face became hotter than it already was. Hinata couldn’t help but smile at Kageyama's words. “Thanks, Kageyama” Hinata muttered as he felt himself drift to sleep. He felt Kageyama's hand touch his as he fell to sleep and everything became dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for reading!!! I take requests, so if there’s anything you’d like me to write lemme know 😌


End file.
